Whether at business related events (e.g. trade shows, meetings, conferences) or social gatherings (e.g. wedding receptions, party celebrations, bars) or educational lectures situations often arise where people meet for the first time or cannot remember the names of participants they have met before or would like to have more background information of their conversation partners or of the people around them.
At the same time, people are using social media to interact with other people, and those media involve not only a communications path, but also an identity of the other participant and information about him/her which is made available via the web or other interconnection medium. In face-to-face interactions with other people it is often of interest to know the identity and other information about the people engaging in the interchange.
All documents referenced herein are hereby incorporated by reference.